


Высшая математика в пятимерном пространстве

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: — А знаете какой еще есть способ сплотить команду? — спросил Пидж, поправив очки.Или: АУ, где в будущем к сексу относятся ну очень легко. И все равно легче заставить друида станцевать польку-бабочку, чем затащить Широ в постель.





	Высшая математика в пятимерном пространстве

**Author's Note:**

> 1) все участники сексуальных сцен достигли возраста согласия и совершеннолетия;  
> 2) события 3-го и 4-го сезона игнорируются (можно считать, что таймлайн 2-го сезона, если первый занял два года).

— А знаете, какой еще есть способ сплотить команду? — спросил Пидж, поправив очки.

— Какой? — Аллура попыталась скрыть отчаяние в голосе.

Растекшиеся по диванам паладины не способствовали оптимизму. Который раз за день Аллура попыталась затолкать внутрь предательскую мыслишку, что во львах что-то заржавело за десять тысяч лет, и они сделали роковую ошибку. Нельзя терять надежду. Этим ребятам удалось собрать Вольтрона после всего нескольких совместных полетов, если дать им еще немного времени…

— Ну, старый добрый, на уроках социализации рассказывали, — Пидж покрутил рукой в воздухе.

Лэнс, казалось, заинтересовался — приподнял голову, начал что-то говорить, потом захлопнул рот и сказал явно другое:

— Нет. Без обид, Пидж, но я бы чувствовал себя извращенцем. Спроси меня через пару лет, — он подмигнул.

Пидж скорчил непередаваемую гримасу.

— Я и не предлагал, — отчеканил он. — Мне еще нет шестнадцати. И вообще, я только щит, с меня взятки гладки. А вот вам бы между собой наладить взаимодействие не помешало.

— Без шансов, я тоже пас, — помотал головой Ханк. — Вы извините, но у меня с парнями не идет.

— Чувак, а как же я? — Лэнс снова приподнялся. — Как же все, что у нас было?! — он театрально прижал руки к сердцу.

— Извини, Лэнс, я тебя люблю, но давай не путать желание с взаимопомощью и утренней эрекцией.

Аллура заморгала. Эрекция?.. Должно быть, замковый переводчик все-таки неисправен. Что-то сбилось в программах. Не могут же они в самом деле…

— У меня тоже ни на кого из вас не встанет, — заметил Кит мрачно и даже ногу на ногу положил. — Разве что на Широ.

— Точно нет! — Широ словно куда-то ужалили: он дернулся, как будто хотел отодвинуться от Кита, но усилием воли остался на месте. — Совершенно исключено! — он взял себя в руки и продолжил уже привычным Аллуре спокойным доброжелательным тоном, под которым, однако, угадывалась нервозность. — Пидж, этот способ работает только для хорошо знающих друг друга, психологически совместимых и устойчивых групп. Иначе последствий не оберешься.

— Да-а, — протянул Лэнс. — Пока Кит с нами, с психологической устойчивостью будет провал.

— Я тебя сам сейчас провалю, — пообещал Кит.

— Может, им двоим как раз надо переспать? — спросил Пидж как бы в никуда, задрав голову к потолку.

— Не, это не так работает, — вздохнул Ханк. 

Аллуре уже несколько реплик назад стало ясно, что сбои переводчика тут не при чем, но только сейчас она сумела отклеить язык от неба.

— Прошу прощения… — проговорила она. — Вы имеете в виду… любовные игры?

Паладины переглянулись.

— Мы имеем в виду секс, — пояснил Кит. — У вас это запретная тема?

Аллура сглотнула.

— Н-нет… не то чтобы, — пробормотала она. — Считается немного неприличным обсуждать это в компании смешанных полов и возрастов, но в целом… В определенных обстоятельствах…

— У нас тоже так раньше было, — сообщил Пидж. — Мы проходили на истории.

— Мы будем уважать чужие обычаи, — Широ смерил всех строгим взглядом. — И имейте в виду, что тантрические практики — это не ваш уровень. Их проходят на последнем курсе, я точно знаю, что никто из вас туда не добрался.

Он особенно внимательно посмотрел на Кита, и тот слегка порозовел.

— Извини, принцесса, — пробормотал Ханк и запрокинул голову на спинку дивана. — Ох, все бы отдал за нормальный хотдог…

— Не время отдыхать! — Аллура почувствовала под собой твердую почву. — Раз эти ваши… тантрические практики… исключаются, нас ждет невидимый лабиринт!

 

***

Разноцветные сполохи огня в черноте космической ночи перевиваются, сходятся, сливаются и — бум! Бах! Фейерверк! Чья-то свирепая радость, чья-то затаенная боль, чья-то нежность превращаются в единое стремление, которое тащит их всех за собой, не давая выдохнуть.

Когда львы становятся Вольтроном, это не передать словами.

И нельзя ответить на вопрос «Кто управляет роботом?». Номинально Широ, это все знают, а каждый паладин несет ответственность за свою руку или ногу. Когда нужно сделать пушку, Широ кричит по связи: «Ханк!». Когда нужен щит, Пидж говорит об этом своей львице.

Но если бы голова так командовала телом, ни одно живое существо не смогло бы ходить или дышать.

Еще до того, как Широ отдает приказ, еще до того, как он понимает, что этот приказ необходим, Ханк уже вставляет свой баярд в гнездо. Еще до того, как Пидж решает, что нужно прикрыть фланг, Лэнс сгибает их правую ногу, заставляя Вольтрона перенести на нее вес, а Кит тянется за мечом, чтобы отразить удар.

Это единство рождается среди боя и держит их вместе. Поначалу хрупкая связь пропадала, стоило о ней задуматься. Потом задумываться они перестали. Дышать вместе во время боя стало проще, чем врозь.

***

Накануне Пидж удалось добраться до тридцать пятого уровня в один присест, не перезагружаясь. Она собрала хороший отряд: ведьма, паладин и лучник; еще очень повезло с закладками зелий, которые игра генерила рандомно. Найдя «плюс одну жизнь» в третий раз, Пидж чуть было не исполнила победный танец каманчей, и Лэнсу пришлось ударить ее подушкой.

Ни Лэнсу, ни Ханку превзойти ее рекорд не удалось. По крайней мере, не удалось на на тот момент, когда Пидж заснула, свернувшись в гнезде из подушек и одеял возле их импровизированного телевизора. Пидж смутно помнила, как парни тихонько переругивались, чтобы не разбудить ее, и вырывали друг у друга приставку.

Просыпаясь, Пидж ощущала остаточный эффект вчерашнего триумфа. Ей было тепло, хорошо и уютно; почти как дома, когда они с Мэттом засыпали на чердаке возле телескопа, а Джеки, их тогдашняя собака, приходила и укладывалась рядом.

Только пахло на алтейском корабле иначе. И вообще, сходство держалось недолго — оперативная память подгружалась с каждой секундой разгона центрального процессора. Пидж подумала, что только в самом-самом раннем детстве она ощущала Мэтта так, как теперь остальных паладинов: присутствием, переплетенным с ее собственным, словно провода во вскрытом корпусе компьютера.

Пидж потянулась, глубоко вздохнув, и уткнулась в плечо Лэнса. Ханк тепло сопел ей в затылок. Как-то… довольно сильно сопел. И еще Лэнс зачем-то двигал рукой, перекинутой Пидж через бедро, раздражая и не давая спать дальше.

— Лэ-энс… — она толкнула его лбом в плечо, зарылась в ворот рубашки, касаясь носом ключицы. — Лэнс, прекрати. Спать.

— Мх-м…

Приоткрыв глаза, Пидж увидела, что Лэнс, похоже, и сам в полудреме: знакомое, мечтательное выражение.

Пидж снова потерлась щекой о грудь Лэнса, даже легонько куснула. Он пробормотал что-то на испанском и прижался к ней теснее.

Зевнув, Пидж подтянула колени к животу, так, что рука Лэнса соскользнула с ее бедра. Немного акробатики в тесном пространстве, и ей удалось развернуться лицом уже к Ханку. Тот, похоже, совсем еще спал: густые черные ресницы лежали ровными полукружьями, в уголке губ белело пятнышко слюны. И во сне он совершенно не возражал против того, что рука Лэнса проделывала в его пижамных штанах, несмотря на продекларированное когда-то «отсутствие желания».

Пидж хихикнула. Может, разбудить обоих? Или уже досмотреть шоу? Интересно, у Лэнса во сне получится обеспечить другу оргазм, или он все-таки проснется?

Лэнс сделал что-то рукой, и Ханк тихонько застонал — неожиданно тонко. Глаза у него распахнулись, он немного удивленно уставился на Пидж, потом поверх ее головы на Лэнса, расплылся в улыбке и подгреб их обоих ближе к себе огромной ручищей.

Пидж без удивления ощутила, что Лэнс тоже возбужден: теперь он упирался ей в бедро.

— М-м… — пробормотал Лэнс. — Я сплю или не сплю?

— А тебе есть разница? — со смешком спросила она. 

— Пожалуй, нет, — Лэнс зарылся лицом ей в плечо, щекоча горячим дыханием шею. — Особенно если разрешишь тебя облизать.

Пидж хихикнула. 

— Только не здесь, щекотно.

— Значит, план такой, — сообщил Ханк. — Сегодня утром Пидж у нас вместо утреннего кофе.

— Отличный план, — пробормотал Лэнс, переключаясь на заднюю сторону шеи.

— Тогда Ханк вместо бекона, — ответила Пидж, прикусывая мочку уха Ханка. Тот аж вздрогнул.

— Ничего не имею против, — пробормотал он, его горячая ладонь легла на ногу Пидж. — Бекон — это сексуально.

Пидж поверить не могла, что это у них впервые. Надо было сделать все раньше, давным-давно…

В первый раз все прошло не очень гладко. Групповой спарринг — это одно, в доспехах не так заметна разница между телами. Парни слишком осторожничали, боясь наставить Пидж синяков, и это ее раздражало. От тесноты и нервозности все трое быстро вспотели и порядком запутались в руках и ногах. Зато выяснилось, что языком Лэнс горазд не только болтать, а у Ханка потрясающе ловкие пальцы, хотя с Лэнсом у него получается лучше, чем с Пидж — видимо, сказывалась практика. 

Сама Пидж слегка стеснялась своей неопытности, но быстро поняла, что ее присутствие настолько заводит обоих парней, что ей почти и делать ничего не надо.

— Ты потрясающе пахнешь, — сообщил ей Лэнс после, вжимаясь щекой ей в живот. 

— А я думала, тебя девушки интересуют только в плане флирта, — задумчиво проговорила Пидж, поглаживая его волосы. 

— С чего ты взяла?

— Слишком лихо распускаешь хвост. Неправдоподобно ни на секунду.

Лэнс тихонько застонал.

— Я, может, правда такой! Что мне, наступить на горло своей песне?

— Он просто стесняется, — добродушно заметил Ханк; Пидж лежала головой у него на груди, поэтому ощущала его слова всем телом. — Вот и несет всякую чушь.

— Вы, девушки, странные, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Красивые, но странные.

— Конечно, друг, — Ханк погладил его по голове, а заодно и Пидж по руке и плечу.

Они помолчали.

— А знаете, — сказал Ханк, — по-моему, это все неважно.

— Что неважно? — не поняла Пидж.

— Ну… Мне вот правда не нравились парни совсем. Раньше. И даже если бы Лэнсу не нравились девушки… у нас пятерых все как-то по-другому.

Они снова помолчали, переваривая эту мысль.

— А что, наверное, — проговорил Лэнс, широко зевая. — Телепатическая связка, дрифт-совместимость, все такое. Кто знает, сколько времени? Мы завтрак не проспим?

В животе Ханка как по команде заурчало.

Пидж расхохоталась.

***

Как-то Пидж записала их переговоры по рации во время боя.

Она была уверена, она помнила, что они общаются членораздельными фразами: Лэнс и Кит то дразнят друг друга, то предупреждают об опасности, Ханк жалуется на вестибулярный аппарат, Широ подбадривает их всех, сама Пидж выдает тактический анализ.

Но если послушать запись после сражения, там только хрипение, нечленораздельное мычание, возгласы вроде «На тебе, на!» и тяжелое дыхание пяти человек.

А если посчитать с секундомером, то окажется, что на все эти шуточки и приказы просто не было времени.

***

Оказывается, инструкторы были правы: секс здорово влияет на командную работу. А может, это командная работа здорово влияет на секс. Если верить учебникам для средней школы, новым партнерам приходится довольно долго приспосабливаться друг к другу, прежде чем все участники начинают гарантированно получать оргазмы. И все равно всех ждут не вполне приятные или, может быть, антисанитарные моменты; только взаимное уважение поможет преодолеть этот этап, не зацикливаясь на неловкости.

Но у них втроем все практически сразу стало получаться гладко — если не считать возни с инопланетными презервативами, потому что Пидж не удалось перевести инструкцию. Когда Ханк догадался, что на них сначала надо подышать, а потом надевать, дело пошло на лад.

Ну и на всякий пожарный Пидж еще синтезировала себе противозачаточные таблетки. 

Уже на третий раз крышу снесло всем, по крайней мере, Пидж точно — она стонала, вопила и, кажется, ненадолго отключилась сразу после оргазма. Расслабленные, они валялись на кровати, когда Ханк сказал:

— Ребята, а что если попробовать…

— Никаких игр с едой, — твердо заявила Пидж. — Фу.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что надо позвать Кита с Широ. А то без них как-то неудобно.

Пидж приподнялась на локте и поглядела на Лэнса, который лежал на другом плече Ханка. Тот слегка покраснел.

— Я за, — сказал он. — Только…

Пидж знала, что он «за»: даже пару лет назад, когда они впервые попали в Замок Львов, только дурак не мог бы разглядеть за нарочитой агрессией Лэнса в отношении Кита явное восхищение. А уж о Широ и говорить не приходится: гуманоид, который не хочет затащить их бравого командира в постель, скорее всего, слеп, глух и мертв. Однако это многозначительное Лэнсово «только» она тоже понимала очень хорошо.

— А мы знаем, как Кит относится к групповухам? — уточнила Пидж. — И к сексу вообще? Не всем же нравится.

— М-м, — пробормотал Ханк. — По нему не поймешь. По-моему, он боится, что вдруг станет фиолетовым и агрессивным. Вот и прессует себя почем зря.

— Да не, — возразил Лэнс, — не только в этом дело. Помните, как он тогда еще сказал, в самом начале? — он слегка передразнил Кита. — «У меня ни на кого из вас не встанет, разве что на Широ».

Пидж фыркнула: конечно, с Лэнса станется запомнить все вплоть до интонаций.

— Ну вот, я так думаю, это он тогда еще считал, что Пидж парень. И сказал так, потому что гетеро. Просто для Широ готов был сделать исключение.

— А кто не готов, — подтвердил Ханк на правах почти что гетеросексуала.

— Не, он про меня раньше всех догадался, помните? Чуть ли не на Земле. Моя ставка, наш все-еще-не-фиолетовый друг — демисексуал. И это он потому говорил, что никого из нас не знал тогда. 

— С моим везением Кит полный ас, — вздохнул Лэнс. 

— Точно не ас, — фыркнула Пидж. — Ты, конечно, разглядывал его задницу все это время, но и он тоже периодически на твои ноги косился. Так что предлагаю офигенно новый для тебя концепт: вежливо и спокойно у него спросить словами через рот.

— Эй, чего это новый концепт, я как раз постоянно спрашиваю, — Лэнс перекинул руку через Ханка и пихнул Пидж кулаком в плечо. — Словами через рот.

— Я сказала: «вежливо и спокойно».

— Тогда сама. Он к тебе питает слабость.

— Он к тебе питает слабость, — не согласилась Пидж.

— Нервы у него слабеют, — хмыкнул Лэнс. — Я долго и плодотворно над этим работал.

— Ну, если Кит согласится, то с Широ проблем не будет, — оптимистично заметил Ханк. — Неважно, какая там у Кита ориентация, между этими двоими явно что-то есть.

Тут никто не мог поспорить.

***

Широ, конечно, был прав, когда сказал, что секс им с Вольтроном не поможет.

Это не похоже на секс.

Ну, может, немного.

Перед оргазмом все становится острым и ярким, ты бросаешь себя в другого человека, желая раствориться в нем. Хочется больше: губы, руки, запах, схватить крепче, вонзить зубы, удержать… Ты рядом, на пике, и ближе просто невозможно, но тебе хочется еще, глубже, больше. Хочется слиться в одно.

А потом наступает оргазм и вы, только что бывшие зверем с двумя спинами, становитесь двумя одинокими половинками.

Вольтрон — как будто то, что после. 

Словно воплотилось это горячечное, невозможное желание. Словно последний миг растянулся на часы, и вы все-таки слились: думаете и чувствуете об одном, ближе уже нельзя, да и не хочется — зачем? 

Только все это происходит через разум, минуя потную гормональную бурю, вот Пидж сразу и не заметила.

Секс сильно проигрывает в сравнении. Он, конечно, приятнее, но оставляет после себя ту самую смутную неудовлетворенность, тайную боль от того, что материя — не энергия, плоть — не глина, и каждый из нас заперт в своей голове, как в темнице.

***

Они решили не тянуть кота за хвост. Буквально на следующий день после тренировки Пидж попросила Кита показать ей один прием — и когда они остались в тренировочном зале одни, прямым текстом озвучила их предложение.

— Знаешь, мы с Лэнсом и Ханком последнее время спим вместе. Не хочешь с нами?

У Кита стало такое лицо, будто Пидж неожиданно запустила в него зеленой слизью за обедом.

— И еще занимаемся сексом, — поторопилась добавить Пидж. — Не знаю, нравится ли тебе секс, но просто спать тоже довольно прикольно. Даже удивительно, потому что Ханк храпит, а Лэнс ведет себя как осьминог. Так что можешь присоединиться либо на секс, либо на сон, либо на то и другое, не знаю. Как хочешь, в общем. 

Пораженный взгляд не изменился.

— Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не спишь, — Пидж постаралась обратить все в шутку. 

— Вы… — Кит тряхнул головой. — Вы все приглашаете?

Уши и щеки у него розовели. Пидж решила, что это очень приятный цвет.

— Я бы не стала говорить, если бы не все, — она приподняла брови. — Это было бы ужасно невежливо.

— Извини, я не имел в виду… — Кит провел рукой по волосам, посмотрел куда-то вбок. — Я просто… Вы недели две назад это начали, да? Я думал, вы только втроем...

У Пидж быстро забилось сердце. Ну и дурак. И они с Ханком тоже идиоты. Лэнс ладно, а вот им не надо было так затягивать.

Секс — это просто. Эмоции — сложно. А чувства так вообще круче высшей математики в пятимерном пространстве.

Она шагнула к Киту вплотную, обняла его. Он всегда немного цепенел в таких ситуациях, едва клал руки на плечи в ответ, но тут неожиданно притиснул Пидж к себе очень крепко и уверенно. Она даже почувствовала, как под ее щекой резко напряглись и почти завибрировали мышцы.

— Ну так как? — спросила она, вдыхая запах его свежего пота: чуть более мускусный, чем у остальных парней. — Примешь какую-нибудь часть предложения? Если не примешь, ничего страшного, мы не обидимся.

— Я не думал, что вы предложите, — пальцы Кита зарылись в ее волосы, и… ух ты, вот какой у него, оказывается, скрытый талант! Если бы Пидж была кошкой — или хотя бы наполовину галра, как Кит — она бы заурчала.

— Ну как это не думал, — она потерлась лицом о его грудь. — Куда мы без тебя.

Кит ничего не ответил.

— Я сейчас сообразил, — голос у него слегка дрожал, то ли от смеха, то ли от каких-то других эмоций. — Лэнс что, будет со мной и в постели соревноваться?

Нет, все-таки от смеха.

— Обязательно будет, — согласилась Пидж. — Нагнись уже и дай я тебя поцелую.

Оказалось, что целоваться Кит совсем не умел. Впрочем, недостаток опыта он искупал готовностью учиться, энтузиазмом и прекрасной координацией.

***

Не всякого врага удобнее побеждать гигантским боевым роботом. Бывают противники и ситуации, когда пять мобильных львов справляются лучше.

На сольной охоте сложнее всего следить за всей небесной сферой, особенно сверху и снизу. Лазерные лучи в космосе не рассеиваются, а значит, поначалу львы частенько подпаливали друг друга. Видеть глазами своего льва тогда удавалось только Широ, и то не каждый раз.

Постепенно они научились.

Это даже не зрение — ощущение.

Пидж хорошо помнила, когда первый раз слилась с Зеленой. То, что раньше было пустотой вокруг, черным фоном экрана, превратилось в упругое пространство-время, чуть поддающееся под лапами; противники из трехмерных фигур стали пяти- или шестимерными объектами, каждый — мешанина возможных траекторий и событийных вариаций. И все это в трехмерной матрице из переплетенных потоков вещества, более загадочного, чем квинтэссенция. «Темная энергия, — поняла Пидж с благоговением. — Я вижу темную энергию! Любой астрофизик отдал бы правую руку!»

Она задохнулась бы от ужаса и восторга, но некогда было ужасаться и восторгаться: яростное алое пламя их самого дерзкого защитника, их руки с мечом, замкнулось в сферу врагов, настоящих и будущих. Надо было рвануться туда, даже зная, что одной ее не хватит. Но синяя переливчатая туманность и фиолетовая сталь уже спешили ей на помощь. Вместе они успеют.

Прежде, чем электрический импульс от глаза добежит по нерву до мозга; прежде чем химические связи между нейронами позволят сформировать решение; прежде, чем импульс передастся по синапсам в пальцы, которые дернут на себя рычаги.

Успеют.

***

Встала проблема с местом: втроем они худо-бедно помещались на койке Ханка, которая была больше стандартной, но вчетвером? Без шансов.

В итоге остановились на той самой «подсобке», где Пидж с Ханком наладили компьютерные игры. Натащили туда подушек и одеял, устроили гнездо. Кит переступил порог неуверенно, почти робко. Если бы не разница в росте, Пидж подумала бы, что он пытается за ней спрятаться.

— Привет, — сказал Ханк первым, подходя к нему и хлопая по плечу. — Классно, что ты к нам присоединился. Я хотел попробовать сделать пиццу, но не успел.

— Кому нужна пицца, — заявил Лэнс, поднимаясь с подушек и откладывая пульт от игрушки, — когда у нас есть такой горячий Кит.

Пидж почувствовала, как Кит напрягся, и чуть не выругалась вслух: ну блин, Лэнс, как так! Сейчас Кит решит, что над ним издеваются, повернется и уйдет.

Но Кит только коротко рыкнул: 

— Убью, — и шагнул к Лэнсу, как будто его дернули на привязи.

Лэнс встретил его на полпути, и поддался, позволил схватить себя за волосы на затылке, чтобы наклонить голову. И продолжил сдаваться: к удивлению Пидж, поцелуй меньше всего походил на борьбу и больше всего — на чествование победителя.

— Давно бы так, — пробормотал Лэнс, отрываясь от губ Кита и утыкаясь головой ему в плечо: он вообще любил эту позу, а тут почти одинаковый рост позволял не сильно горбиться.

— Да чувствую, надо было, — пробормотал Кит с недоверчивой радостью, проводя ладонью по затылку и спине Лэнса.

— Вы классно смотритесь вместе, — одобрил Ханк.

Пидж не могла с ним не согласиться.

Еще один участник ожидаемо вызвал проблемы с логистикой. И с топологией. Пидж порадовалась, что они начали только с Кита. Если сразу добавить в этот клубок коленок и локтей еще и Широ — все. Сплошное стеснение и никакого удовольствия.

Так они все-таки смогли подготовиться и прикинуть, что к чему.

Синхронизация Вольтрона помогала плохо: в отличие от древних организмов, разъемы и конфигурации их тел требовали значительной подгонки. Если три человека еще могли устроиться так, чтобы удовольствие получали все одновременно, то вчетвером проще было разбиться на пары и делать все традиционно, разве что держась за руки, — или чтобы одна пара уделила все внимание другой.

Неудивительно, что в первый раз в центре клубка оказались Лэнс и Кит; неудивительно и то, что они сразу рванули в анальный секс, не думая о промежуточных стадиях. «Ничего, — сказал Ханк, целуя Пидж в ухо, когда она попыталась заикнуться о мерах предосторожности. — Лэнс хорошо растянут, я видел его коллекцию игрушек».

Они правда здорово смотрелись вместе, и Пидж сладко было обнимать Кита сзади, целовать его плечи, пока он вбивался в Лэнса короткими, резкими толчками. Ханк поддерживал Лэнса с другой стороны, пока он сидел на коленях у Кита, шептал ему на ухо какие-то нежности, от которых Лэнс то смеялся, то млел. А Кита ни на какие слова не хватало, его трясло отчаянной крупной дрожью. Ханк потом признался: «Мне страшно хотелось тебя чем-нибудь укутать, только боялся настрой сбить».

Когда эти двое закончили, Пидж и Лэнс занялись Ханком: им нравилось облизывать его одновременно, благо размеры позволяли. У Пидж всегда особенно горячело между ног, когда они с Лэнсом сталкивались языками и начинали целоваться, продолжая ласкать Ханка руками. В этот раз к ласкам подключился и Кит: его пальцы неуверенно нашли ее клитор и надавили так, что она ойкнула; Кит извинился, продолжил нежнее. Он учился так же быстро, как и с поцелуями, да Пидж уже немного и надо было — она кончила в несколько касаний.

Потом они грудой свалились в одеяло, запутались, посмеялись и общими усилиями затолкали Кита в середину — он все еще дрожал и теперь, кажется, в самом деле не от страсти, а от нервов или даже от холода. Отключился Кит моментально, хотя никому из остальных спать не хотелось.

— Какой он красивый, когда молчит, — очень тихо произнес Лэнс, убирая волосы со лба Кита. 

— Он часто молчит, — прошептала Пидж.

— Лэнс имел в виду, когда он не излучает ангст на частоте сто мегагерц, — заметил Ханк нормальным голосом, но Кит не проснулся. — Так вот, насчет жратвы: пиццу я не успел, но сделал печеньки. Кто хочет?

Хотели, конечно, все, но никто не горел желанием вылезать из одеял и тянуться за контейнером, который Ханк оставил далеко, у игровой приставки. В итоге идти за ним пришлось Пидж, потому что иначе Кит бы проснулся. На какие только жертвы не идешь ради команды!

Впоследствие они сделали еще несколько интересных открытий в увлекательной дисциплине группового секса. 

Во-первых, Лэнс и Кит все-таки соревновались, но от этих соревнований всем была сплошная польза. Они постоянно норовили устроить Пидж как можно более сногсшибательный оргазм или как можно больше оргазмов подряд; а еще таки подначили друг друга на анальный секс с Ханком, хотя с его размерами Пидж не рисковала даже на вагинальный. К счастью, медицинские капсулы в результате этих экспериментов никому не понадобилось.

Во-вторых, оказалось, что Кит и Широ никогда не были любовниками и что проще заставить друида станцевать польку-бабочку, чем уговорить Широ к ним присоединиться. 

***

Когда Вольтрон поднимает меч, не Кит активирует древний баярд — они все сжимают рукоять.

Когда Вольтрон делает шаг, не Лэнс и Ханк балансируют нагрузку, координируя усилия — они все шагают.

Когда Вольтрон принимает решение, не Широ отдает приказ — они все думают и действуют заодно.

Это даже немного страшно. Особенно когда перетекает в реальную жизнь.

***

— Сразу нет, — заявил Широ за завтраком примерно через неделю после того, как операция «Кит» завершилась сокрушительным успехом.

— Что нет? — самым невинным образом спросил Лэнс.

— «Нет» на то, что вы собирались мне предложить, — спокойно продолжил Широ, намазывая не-тост маслом.

— Мы что, отменили правило не говорить об этом при Аллуре? — осторожно поинтересовался Ханк.

— О чем именно вы не говорите? — Аллура с любопытством подняла глаза от тарелки. — Если о ваших… м-м-м… любовных обычаях, то ничего страшного. Мне даже интересно, как вы справляетесь с этим постоянным гормональным фоном. У алтейцев брачный сезон раз в несколько фибов.

Широ вздохнул и стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— Я очень рад, что вы углубляете свои отношения и эффективно справляетесь со стрессом, — произнес он своим самым убедительным тоном «ответственного взрослого». — Но для меня этот способ неприемлем. Вот и все. 

Этот тон уже никого не убеждал, даже Кита.

Они переглянулись.

Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Пидж послала ему самый страшный свой взгляд: не дави! Он просто встанет и уйдет, не закончив завтрак, и будет ходить голодный до обеда!

Трудно сказать, понял Лэнс ее или нет, но Кит, сидевший с ним рядом, похоже, чувствительным образом пнул его под столом.

— А что я-то? — спросил Лэнс. — Вечно все я… Я, может, вообще девственником был до вас!

— О, ты сознался, — порадовался Кит. — А то из себя опытного строил.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Лэнс. — Я достаточно великолепен, чтобы мне не надо было из себя ничего строить! Я просто старался держаться естественно и непринужденно.

— Не за столом! — уже привычно сделал замечание Широ, и они так же привычно утихли.

Пидж вздохнула и прикрыла лицо рукой.

Парни как всегда. Если они хотят затащить Широ в постель, зачем подкреплять его «отцовскую» модель поведения, а? К двадцать втором веку в культуре Земли на глобальном уровне осталось не так уж много сексуальных табу, но табу на связь с младшими и зависимыми все-таки есть, и оно абсолютно. Наверняка ведь в этом и причина отказа, а не озвучивает ее Широ только потому, что не хочет неловких споров из серии «мы уже взрослые!». Конечно, номинально взрослые: Пидж восемнадцать, парням уже за двадцать. Головой Широ это знает, но рефлексами управлять сложнее. Тут поможет только время.

Хотя, может быть, проблема в чем-то другом: глобальная культура глобальной культурой, но местечковые различия еще остаются. Мало ли в каких условиях Широ вырос.

Или… или медицинские вопросы? Вряд ли — медкапсулы приводят человеческое тело к генетическому оптимуму, даже отращивают поврежденные органы и мягкие ткани.

Ну ладно, решила Пидж, поедая приготовленный Ханком не-бекон с рекордной скоростью. Вот освободят очередную планету, и у них будет время все прояснить и составить план.

...Времени выдалось даже слишком много: при освобождении очередной планетной системы Широ получил копьем в живот. Пришлось задействовать медкапсулу, причем не просто на пару часов — на пару дней.

Никому не хотелось уходить из криоотсека. Такая вот традиция у них сложилась: когда кто-то попадал сюда, остальные старались по возможности составить ему или ей компанию. Все уже по опыту знали, что в медкапсуле ничего не видишь и не слышишь, но так все равно почему-то казалась легче. Пидж в такие моменты всегда отгоняла неуместные мысли о том, что похороны нужны не уходящим, а остающимся.

Вот же Широ, в простом белом комбинезоне, плавает себе в криожидкости, и лицо у него чуточку нахмуренное, как во сне, а не расслабленное, как у покойника. Все хорошо.

Они пытались играть в карты, но разговоры все равно свернули к одному.

— Может быть, дело не в том, что он старше и несет за нас ответственность, — почти раздраженно произнес Кит, ероша волосы. — Мы вот зациклились на этом, а если подумать, Широ всегда старался с нами на равных…

— Да, скорее всего, дело в его руке, — закивал Ханк. — Кто знает этих галра, вдруг их фигня может взбеситься и всех пожечь… — он встретился взглядом с Китом и стушевался: — Это я не к тому, что… вы меня поняли.

— Может, в руке, но не поэтому, — предположил Лэнс. — Может, он шрамов стесняется. Я бы стеснялся.

— И был бы дурак, — Кит то ли взъерошил ему волосы, то ли подзатыльник дал.

— Как писал Шекспир, надо быть очень умным, чтобы слыть дураком, — Лэнс подмигнул ему. — Понимай как хочешь.

— Да ну, в самом деле, — сердито мотнула головой Пидж. — Это как если бы я начала стесняться, что у меня груди нет.

— У тебя есть грудь, — хором проговорили остальные трое и тут же замолчали, удивленные собственным единодушием.

Пидж хихикнула.

— Ну да, лучшая грудь в радиусе миллионов парсеков, если не считать Аллуру. Но у нее не грудь вовсе, а…

— Не надо! — Лэнс поднял ладонь. — Я желаю сохранить свои иллюзии.

Разговор свернул на что-то другое, но ненадолго: все равно занимал их сейчас главным образом Широ. До его отказа за завтраком он решительно обрывал их, когда они пытались завести разговор на эту тему. Даже Кита.

— Может, он воспитывался в секте? — предположил Лэнс.

— Он в нормальной семье воспитывался, я встречал его родителей, — буркнул Кит. — Обычные современные японцы.

— А никому не приходило в голову, что мы просто ему не нравимся? — уточнил Ханк. — Ну так просто, чтобы проверить все гипотезы.

Все скептически переглянулись.

— Нет, а в этом что-то есть, — неожиданно поддержал эту идею Кит. — Широ нас любит, конечно. Но вдруг не так?

— Чувак, ты вас двоих со стороны не видел. Если это родственные чувства, то я сожру свою куртку. А она мне очень дорога, потому что как сиськи Пидж — лучше в радиусе миллиона парсеков не найдешь.

— Согласен, филию с эросом не спутаешь. Но вот агапэ с подавленным эросом — запросто, — пожал плечами Ханк.

— Этих слов точно нет ни в английском, ни в испанском, — подозрительно сощурился Лэнс. — Опять какие-то инопланетные термины, которые я пропустил?

— Я тоже не понял, — поддержал Кит.

Пришлось Ханку читать короткую лекцию на тему древних греков.

— Предлагаю действовать системно, — наконец продекларировала Пидж, когда стало окончательно ясно, что парни погрязли в нерешительности. — Может быть, дело в том, что он считает нас подопечными. Может быть, в его неуверенности. Может быть, у него после плена с либидо проблемы. Может быть, у него отсутствует к нам физическое влечение. Чем гадать, давайте лучше найдем универсальное решение.

— Какое? — Кит заинтересованно наклонился вперед. В нем просыпался тактик и стратег.

— Теплое и пушистое, разумеется, — добродушно оскалился Лэнс. — Если я правильно понимаю, что Пидж имеет в виду. Надо создать подходящую обстановку. Доверительную. Расслабить его. Показать, что мы его не осудим в любом случае. Что он может с нами зайти так далеко, как захочет.

— Или никуда не заходить, это важно, — кивнул Ханк. — Чтобы ему не показалось, что мы открыли на него охоту и загнали в угол.

***

Широ проткнули в наземном бою, когда паладины зачищали дворец здешнего Бога Солнца от противоборствующей секты — противников контактов со звездными пришельцами. Копье не должно было пробить доспехи и все-таки пробило: темная магия местных жрецов не шла ни в какое сравнение с заклятьями Хаггар, но отсутствие зрелищности вполне отрабатывала эффективностью. Зачем пафосные черные файерболлы, когда можно придать костяным наконечникам прочность титанового сплава и остроту фрезы.

Львы остались на орбите.

Лэнс и Ханк огнем держали галерею.

Кит дрался в трапезном зале ниже.

Пидж бежала по коридору, чтобы ударить в гонг и согласно обычаю положить конец Священным Сумеркам, во время которых разрешено сеять хаос и свергать правителей.

Некому было помочь. Некому было даже заметить.

И все-таки Пидж затормозила, будто натолкнулась на стену. Ударом баярда отколола уголок от одной из плиток, вымостивших пол, и метнула его в гонг — должно сойти. Сама же развернулась, втянула носом воздух и бросилась назад. Ноги выворачивались из-под нее, не поспевая за командами разума: рассинхрон прошивки и оборудования. Она включила бы ранец, если бы могла маневрировать в таком узком проходе. Кит смог бы точно, Лэнс — с шестидесятипроцентной вероятностью, но себе Пидж не давала и двадцати процентов, а значит, не имела права рисковать.

Она всем телом врезалась в боевого жреца, занесшего копье, чтобы ударить Широ второй раз. Зарычала.

В огромных, изумленно распахнутых глазах аборигена отразились два зеленых огонька.

Не вставайте на пути у бойца, который защищает командира.

Львицы, которая защищает прайд.

Женщины, которая защищает возлюбленного.

Не вставайте на пути у Пидж Холт.

Обычно баярд Пидж мог резать, но не протыкать. Она сама не поняла, как он прошел сквозь тело незадачливого жреца — вместе с ее рукой. Сделала судорожный вдох: первый с броска по коридору. Легкие полыхали.

Львы остались на орбите, но она чувствовала, что фиолетовый огонь еще горит у нее за спиной, а красный, синий и желтый мчатся к ним изо всех сил.

От удара гонга звенело в ушах.

***

Пока замок вращался по орбите безвестной планеты, а Коран проводил полную диагностику всех систем, у паладинов выдалось время на отдых. Посовещавшись, они вытащили Широ на берег реки.

Можно было к морю, но Кит огромным напряжением ума припомнил, как мать Широ когда-то рассказывала ему: Такаши был хилым ребенком, поэтому по рекомендации врачей она возила его на горячие источники для поправки здоровья. По утрам они ходили гулять к горной речке с водопадом, и мелкий Широ ловил тритонов в заводях, а потом отпускал.

Они не поленились и нашли подходящий водопад с симпатичной лужайкой рядом. Наверное, река ничуть не походила на ту, неизвестную, оставшуюся на острове Хонсю — да и вряд ли Широ помнил, где он там отдыхал с матерью в нежном возрасте четырех лет. Но главное ведь внимание, так?

По берегам росли высокие деревья, похожие на земные дубы, только с нежно-сиреневой листвой, небо отливало приемлемым оттенком голубого, а по живописным пенистым порогам скакала рыба, которая вполне годилась в пищу человеку. Лэнс немедленно предложил соревнование — кто больше поймает голыми руками. Сам он не поймал ни одной, Ханк — одну, а первое место поделили Кит и Широ, каждый с десятком. Пидж подозревала, что Кит мог бы и лучше. Он не то чтобы специально поддался — просто не особо усердствовал.

Рыбу сразу же выпотрошили и большую часть упаковали в герметичный контейнер, чтобы взять с собой в замок. А две побольше, которые в контейнер не влезли, зажарили тут же на костре и ели, обжигаясь, голыми руками.

Было хорошо.

Пидж сидела слева от Широ, Кит — справа. То ли привычка, то ли само так сложилось. Но Кит, конечно, не мог отринуть мужскую гордость и привалиться к Черному Паладину просто так, без повода, а Пидж пользовалась своим положением и совершенно беззастенчиво подставлялась под ласку живой руки Широ. Без всякого сексуального подтекста. Гладит ее по голове — и хватит, и хорошо. Главное, что живой. Черт с ним, с их великим планом.

Но, в отличие от Пидж, Лэнс никогда не позволял чувству неуместности столкнуть себя с намеченного курса. 

— Широ… — начал он, и Пидж почувствовала, как напряглась мощная грудь под ее щекой, а заодно ощутила неизбежность катастрофы.

Она даже открыла рот, чтобы остановить Лэнса, но наткнулась на взгляд Кита. Он едва заметно покачал головой.

— Я хотел сказать, — произнес Лэнс. — По поводу того, что ты говорил раньше. О нашем предложении. Если ты его не примешь, ничего страшного. И тебе не обязательно объяснять нам причину. И вообще ничего не обязательно. Мы тебя любим, Широ, — он улыбнулся странной грустноватой улыбкой. — В любом смысле. Так что когда хочешь, тогда и приходи. Или не приходи никогда, тоже ничего.

Широ порозовел, опустил голову. Потер лоб металлической рукой.

— Я… — начал он, потом вздохнул. Потом еще раз вздохнул. — Ребята, если честно, причина довольно дурацкая. Правда. Мне не хочется, чтобы вы думали, что вы настолько мало для меня значите, что я не могу перешагнуть через нее ради вас… и вообще это смешно.

Все переглянулись.

— Ну, лично я не буду ржать, — сообщил Лэнс. — Как всегда, буду непередаваемо деликатен и тактичен. А вот за Кита не отвечаю.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Кит.

— Можешь не говорить, конечно, — неуверенно произнес Ханк. — Мы постараемся не умереть от любопытства. 

Широ вздохнул снова.

— Ладно. Только учтите, что со стороны это будет выглядеть как идиотизм, но изнутри все очень серьезно.

Они дружно кивнули.

— Со всеми моими любовниками что-то происходило, — начал Широ трагическим тоном.

— В каком смысле что-то происходило — в плохом или хорошем? Они выигрывали в лотерею или их немедленно съедал кровожадный дракон? — уточнил Лэнс.

— М-м, насколько я знаю, Мэтта действительно один раз съел дракон. Правда, тут же выплюнул.

Пидж не смогла удержаться от смешка.

— Мы, Холты, ядовитые, — сообщила она весело. — Но с Мэттом же все в порядке, мы же его нашли. Или… — она внезапно сообразила. — Дело в том, что у вас все серьезно, и вы в моногамных отношениях?

— Ох, нет, — Широ мотнул головой. — Об этом и речи не заходило. Просто… Я три года не знал, что с ним. Честно говоря, я думал, что он мертв. И что ты, Пидж, ищешь напрасно. Прости.

— Да ладно, — Пидж толкнула его плечом. — У тебя были на то причины, — она вздохнула. — Что, кроме Мэтта ведь был кто-то еще?

Широ промолчал.

— На Арене? — осторожно спросил Ханк. — Широ, прости, мы тебя обычно не расспрашиваем про это, но…

— Нет-нет, — Широ помотал головой. — Там было сильно не до этого. И галра меня не насиловали, если вас это интересовало. По крайней мере, я ничего такого не помню.

— Я же говорил, — Лэнс пихнул Ханка в бок.

— Тогда раньше?.. — нерешительно поинтересовался Кит.

— Ну да, — кивнул Широ. — Это… я понимаю, кажется дурацкой чередой совпадений, но… — он начал загибать пальцы. — С моей первой партнершей мы вместе лазали по деревьям. Она упала и сломала ногу, причем так серьезно, что потребовалось накладывать штифты. После этого я ассоциировался у нее с болью и страхом, пришлось расстаться. Вторая завалила экзамены в колледж, потому что я ее отвлекал, и ее родители запретили нам встречаться. 

— Ты тут точно ни при чем, — возмутился Кит. — Ты всегда помогал мне с занятиями!

— Это я потом стал такой умный, — Широ улыбнулся краем рта. — А тогда у меня было немного другое представление о личных границах. В общем, что дальше? Следующий, — он загнул еще один палец, — подхватил редкий вирус гриппа и провалялся в карантине два месяца. Тут я, кажется, и правда был ни при чем, но совпадение тревожное. Потом пара моих друзей пригласили меня третьим — и в итоге поссорились так сильно, что она проткнула ему плечо шпагой…

— Шпагой?! — воскликнула Пидж.

— Мы вместе занимались исторической реконструкцией, — кивнул Широ.

Лэнс застонал.

— Чувак, я до сих пор страдаю, что Коран не обрядил тебя в костюм пирата! Ты бы выглядел потрясающе!

Широ улыбнулся.

— Не говори, шестой партнер упал в бассейн с крокодилами? — спросил Ханк.

— Шестым партнером был Мэтт, а его съел дракон, помнишь? — Широ все еще улыбался, хотя теперь улыбка была грустной. — И на этом пока все. Не скажу, что я вел такую уж бурную социальную жизнь.

— Да, — подвел итог Лэнс. — Тяжелый случай.

— Еще какой, — мрачно подтвердил Широ. — Теперь можете начать говорить, что мне надо перестать зацикливаться на случайных совпадениях. Мэтт мне тоже это доказывал. Месяца два, пока я не сдался. 

— И на чем ты сдался? — спросил Кит.

— Когда он сказал, что даже если я прав, он любит риск не меньше меня, — Широ усмехнулся. — Я знаю, что вы тоже любите риск. Но сейчас ставки выше.

Несмотря на легкость тона, чувствовалось, что Широ не шутит.

У Пидж сжалось сердце.

Широ был прав. Со стороны это правда смотрелось забавно, но она понимала, насколько серьезным это все казалось ему самому. Все они каждый день рисковали жизнью. У них у всех были свои ритуалы и суеверия. Она знала, что Кит, каждый раз поднимаясь в кабину, поглаживает своего льва по передней лапе. У Лэнса есть «счастливые» носки, которые он не зашивает — хорошо хоть стирает. Ханк перед боем всегда молится духам предков на родном языке. Сама Пидж ни за что не отпустит опять волосы: один раз попробовала, и у нее чуть не панические атаки начались — все время снилось, как Мэтт и папа проваливаются в черную дыру, а она не успевает их спасти.

— А знаете, я даже не скажу, что это такое уж совпадение.

— Ханк! — возмутился Лэнс. — Ты о чем вообще?

— Чуваки, ну, мы же все знаем, что магия реальна, — Ханк пожал плечами. — Квинтэссенция связывает все, все дела. Может, на Широ правда проклятие или что-то типа? Может, попросить Аллуру его снять?

— Что ж, хуже от этого точно не будет, — Кит приподнял брови.

— Вы шутите, да? — спросил Широ.

— Я совершенно серьезно, — возразил Ханк. — Надо попробовать, почему нет, а? Пусть посмотрит на тебя третьим глазом, или что там у нее.

— Снимаю венец безбрачия в галактических масштабах, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Гарантия десять тысяч лет.

Широ застонал и прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Квизнак, зачем я вам это рассказал?

— Потому что ты нас любишь, — заявила Пидж.

Широ притянул ее ближе.

— Помоги мне Древние, да.

...Когда Аллуре кое-как растолковали проблему, она, к счастью, воздержалась от шуток. Но и помочь ничем не смогла, сообщив, что, к сожалению, метаморфоз имеет свои пределы, и третий глаз у алтейцев не отрастает ни при каких обстоятельствах.

***

Даже самая запутанная оргия сводится к довольно тривиальной задаче на пространственное мышление и матричное исчисление. Эмоции можно сравнить с чем-то чуть сложнее, допустим, с уравнениями ядерных реакций. А вот чувства — это уже высшая математика в пятимерном пространстве, которая требуется для описания квантовых переходов и принципа действия телудава. 

Но иногда все бывает просто.

Иногда достаточно просто стоять рядом под душем, чувствуя, как теплая вода обволакивает твое тело. Чувствовать руки близких людей на твоих плечах, на пояснице, на голове. Никаких границ между вами; кожа к коже, шрамы к шрамам. Широ в центре, они кольцом: благо, душевая кабина возле тренировочного зала достаточно велика. Никаких прикосновений ниже пояса, но это и не нужно.

Того, что есть, достаточно. Лоб ко лбу. Дыхание на щеке.

«Какие же они красивые, — подумала Пидж. — Невероятно красивые».

У нее сердце замирало от нежности. Несокрушимо мощный, коричневый почти до черноты Ханк; светлокожий Широ, сложением похожий на древнегреческого атлета; фарфорово-бледный — такой же, как она — Кит, куда менее массивный, но более гибкий; бронзово-смуглый Лэнс, чуть выше их обоих, но пониже Ханка, длинноногий, широкоплечий… «Мой личный гарем», — подумала Пидж со смешком и запихнула эту мысль подальше, чтобы не передать ее случайно через львов.

Как же ей повезло.

— Как же мне повезло с вами, — прошептал Широ, прикрыв глаза.

Пидж не любила спать в одежде, но в ту ночь выданная ей Аллурой пижама наконец-то пригодилась: они устроились на ночлег все вместе, в одной из пустующих кают замка, которую, наверное, занимал раньше какой-нибудь советник короля Альфора. Просто болтали перед сном, а потом задремали.

Пидж заснула одной из последних. Не потому, что ей мешал храп Ханка, и не потому, что Широ что-то тихо и неразборчиво бормотал во сне на языке галра. Нет, она решала в уме системы уравнений с пятью переменными, где каждая была возведена в пятую степень. А потом провалилась в глубокий сон, и снилось ей, что они все то ли котята в лукошке, то ли перепутанное дыхание недавно родившихся звезд, которое мчится сквозь время и пространство, не встречая сопротивления.


End file.
